In the blind man's desk are hearing aids
by marsupeler
Summary: Young-Clint (about 15) - Foggy finds a teenager crying under Matt's desk, looking for his friend, turns out it's Hawkeye, and he's really doesn't want to see the other Avengers right now. Yeah, read or whatever, your lose if you don't, and if you know any cool Matt-knows-Clint fanfictions, please tell me, I've been looking.


Foggy watched as the fifteen year old sat under Matt's desk, head in his knees, looking like he went one on one with the Russian Mafia. Foggy could see the small constant shaking of the teen's shoulders. He turned to Karen, but she just shrugged.

"He came here an hour ago, asking for Matt. He's been under his desk for the past forty-five minutes. He seemed alright when he walked in, but then he became hysteric." She explained. "Where is Matt anyways?"

"He's at home. I'm gonna call him." Foggy said reaching for his phone, eyes not moving from the distressed guest.

 _"Foggy, what's up?"_ The voice of the blind man asked after a few rings of his phone.

"There's a teen under your desk balling his eyes out." Foggy said. "He was asking for you."

" _What's his name?"_ Matt asked, his voice sounding alittle frantic, but not to much ot raise alarms. Foggy turned to Karen, asking her the boy's name.

"Karen said his name is Clint Barton." The lawyer relaid back to his partner. Glancing back at the boy, who was clutching fistfull of dirty blonde hair. Strange soft screeches came from his direction.

" _I'll be there in a second. Just - there's a small box in the bottom draw in my desk. There should be a pair of small hearing aids in them. Give it to the boy."_ Matt rushed, the sound of fast taps and running filled up the background of the speakers before the call was cut out.

Foggy did as he was old, opening the draw finding the black cardboard box with 'SHIELD' and a circled bird like logo writen on top with silver ink. He handed it to the boy, whose only movements was to look up and track Foggy's every move, and too grab the box. But the boy did nothing with the box, only held it close to him, and hid his face into his bent knees once again. A mummbled thanks fluttered to the older man's face.

It only took Matt five minutes to get to the office, bursting in, and rushing to his desk, grabbing the teen in a tight hug, pulling him close to his body. Foggy and Karen watched with mild interest.

"Who's the kid?" Foggy finally asked, cutting through the silence.

"He was six when I was eighteen. We went to the same orphanage together. Then I left, I found him again after the battle of New York before we opened our firm." Matt explained.

"Why is he under your desk though?" Karen asked. "He seems pretty upset."

"Phil isn't dead anymore. Apperantly he only died for eight seconds, and was shipped to 'tahitia', to get physcal therapy, and Fury wouldn't let him come back or call." The boy, Clint, finally spoke up for the first time, really. He looked pretty miserable for someone who just found out their friend wasn't dead anymore. "I didn't know what to do? Nat already knew, and the others don't understand. I'm a level 8, and apperantly all level 7 and above knew. So why keep it from me?" Clint's lip was wavering warningly by the end of his speack. "So - so I came here, because you said if I needed anything, and I couldn't find your apartment, and this was closer, and yeah."

"You want to stay with me for a few days? You can bring Lucky too." Foggy wasn't _really_ shocked at his friend, but wasn't really used to the soft voice his friend was using. "Yeah, and Foggy can get us some pizza, and your dog can eat half of it, and what ever else that dog gets away with eating. And then you can show me that new bow you wanted to show me, and the guy your dating, or what ever." Foggy wasn't really happy that he was being roped into this, but seeing the boy choke a laughter and whipe his tears away, was enough for the attorney to go along with it. That and the scary pointed look Karen was giving him.

"Yeah, I need to txt Nat though, before she turns over New York looking for me." The boy said, standing up, looking far better than a few minutes ago. He went up to the ventilation shaft, pulling out a quiver of arrows and recurve bow from it.

Now Foggy knew that Matt was Daredevil, and could see more than he was supposed too. He also had superhears, and quicker reflexes. Foggy didn't not know however, that ' _Hawkeye'_ was a small, skinny teenager, who needed hearing aids and knew Daredevil of Hell's Kitchen.

"Are all orphans enhanced humans?" Karen asked. "Seriously, I've seen some shots you've done kid... how even?"

"With great talent, comes great things to fuck up ones life." Clint said in a theaticle voice. "Also drunken fathers, pedo fosterhomes, brothers who leave you out for dead, back site on the enternet to be an assassin, and SHIELD."

"Ah-ok?" Karen shrugged.

"Come on Clint, lets go to my apartment."


End file.
